921:Screams Of The Stars
by Red-Miko
Summary: Sequel to 9.2.0:Screams Of the Dead.Kagome's back,and she's back for revenge.what will happen in this now here story.Only time can tell.Will it be tragdey?Will it be a happy ending?Or just evil everywhere!Like I said only time can tell us the future.Inu
1. Chapter 1

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sequel to 920:Screams Of the Dead

921:Screams Of the Stars Above Chp.1"Dreams"

Inuyasha rustled his sons hair"Happy 4th birthday,Satoshi" Satoshi smiled"Thanks Father" The sky popped angerly and it began to rain. Sango walked in with Emi beside her.They had they're birthday on the same day. Miroku walked in next. Sango whispered"I expected clear skies today,Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded"As did I" Kenji,Sesshomaru,Ryuu,and EVERYONE else walked in.To celebrate the little ones birthday. Rin kept quiet as she had for 4 whole years. Kenji stay by his brother Ryuu. Rin had broken his heart,and he wanted nothing to do with her. Rin had been unusally pale for some reason. Mayumi was getting worried about her. Miroku whispered"Inuyasha may I speak with you alone?" Sesshomaru,Ryuu,Takeo,and Kouga followed.

Inuyasha asked"What's up besides the weather?" Miroku said seriously"This is strange.The weathers gone crazy.A unknown aura has appeared. Inuyasha dsniffed just realizing it. Sesshomaru nodded"Rin has been pale all day.Mayumi tried to get her to talk but no response" Kouga asked"Since that day Naraku was defeated have any of you seen Kagura?" They al shook they're heads. Kouga went on"Something's wrong...and I don't know what" Inuyasha asked"should we ask Kanna?" sesshomaru shrugged"She's been unusally quiet as well" the back door opened,and Mayumi stepped out"Somethings not right...we all know it.I have a bad feeling about something" Kouga asked"Like?" Kanna came out"Kagura...is dead" Sesshomaru asked"How?" Kanna sighed"She died after Kagome died.Naraku crushed her soul" At Kagome's name Inuyasha clenched his fist. Kanna whispered"Wheater you know it or not.Rin knows something we don't" Kouga asked"What though" There was a powerful wind all the sudden. Kanna gasped"This is bad.Someone...more powerful is at hand now" They all went inside. Sango,and Ayame had these worried looks.

_**Night:Drizzle**_

Stars stained the sky. sango whispered so she wouldn't wake the children"Since when did stars appear when it rained" They heard whimpering,and a voice. Inuyasha hissed"Rin's talking in her sleep" Sesshomaru listened carefully. She said"Kagome"

Inuyasha closed his eyes,and listened. Tears stong his eyes buthe refused to cry any longer. Rin shot up,and panted. She wiped the tears and sweat off her face. Kanna whispered"You know what exactly is going on don't you" Rin whispered"It's broken" Sesshomaru gasped"You're talking!" Mayumi smiled. Rin whispered"I was under a spell.I had to look emotionless,and not say a word til the Star of Hope and the Star of Sorrow was reborn" Inuyasha repeated"R...reborn?Whose the star of hope and sorrow?" Rin went pale"The Star of Sorrow is a man name Mamoru,and the Star of Hope...is Kagome" Inuyasha gasped"She's back!" Sango hissed"Shh!Inuyasha relax!" Rin whispered"She isn't back to return to you.She's back to get her revenge...she's also the Star of Darkness...her brother is Mamoru now...since he was reborn as well,but they aren't friends.More like arch enemies.I saw Kagome in my sleep. She was pointing at the sky.I couldn't understand.Then what happened the day she died took over.Kagome was trying to tell me something.She was at that hill.Pointing at the sky.I didn't understand.she only pointed.No words.Her face was so pale,and her face was so sad" Sango whispered"What happened?" Rin shrugged"I don't know" Takeo,and Mayumi whispered"hen the Star of Hope,and Darkness is reborn.More to less.she wasn't in heaven for the whole period of her death" Inuyasha hissed"She couldn't of been there" Rin whispered"Kikyo has something to do with this all" Sango punched the floor"When I see her.I'm going to ring her neck" They all went to they're destination.Kenji and Ryuu stayed and watched the children.

_**The Hill:920:Screams Of the Dead Hill AKA Death Hill**_

There in the ground was a silver arrow. rin walked up to it,and grabbed it. She gasped as a vison took over her eyes.She saw Kagome and heard her said voice:

_Kagome had on a black kimono in front of a cliff"Listen to me,Rin...keep Inuyasha...and satoshi away from Mamoru.He's out to kill,and far more powerful than Naraku. I want you all to stay out his way. Do you inderstand me.Hopefully...I may see you all soon_

_End Vision_

Rin watched the arrow turned to dust"Kagome gave me a message...her power.It's strengthened 100...I couldn't say anything.Only see and hear her" Kanna asked"And she said?" Rin sighed"For us all to stay away from Mamoru.She hopes to see us all soon" Inuyasha asked"Where was she?" Rin sighed"The cliff...not far from here,but...she probably left already" There was a VERY loud crash from the forest. They all ran for the source.

_**Battle Field**_

A tree had fallen by a powerful source. Rin whispered"Kagome?" She got no response. Rin knew she was there. Sesshomaru sniffed"I don't smell her" Rin whispered"She's here..." Inuyasha looked atthe silver arrow"Rin" Rin walked up to it:

_Rin...do you know who killed me?_

_End Vision_

Rin looked at the ground sadly. Aisa finally spoke"What is it Rin?" Rin stammered"I do k...k...know,Kagome" There was a growl from somewhere. Rin jumped when a flaming arrow came out of nowhere. Rin had hot tears falling down her face. Sesshomaru yelled"Rin!" Mayumi pulled her sword out,and yelledReverse!" The arrow kept going. Rin caught it in her bare hands. Rin dropped it. She then looked at her hand it read"Star of Unsurness" Rin yelled"Kagome!I don't want t be cursed like you!" A familar voice came"You should've thought about that when you said you didn't know who killed me!" Inuyasha whispered"Ka...Kagome" Rin whispered"I can't tell you" Kagome whispered"So be it" Rin whispered"It was...it was me" Everyone gasped when a girl in a black kimono fell from a tree and landed on her feet. Her hair was it usual length,but had dark blue highlights. Rin whispered"I-

Sesshomaru yelled"Rin!How could you!" Kagome had silver eyes instead of paleblue. When Kagome walked up to her to put her hand above Rin. Rin fell to her knees. Rin sobbed at Kagome's feet. Kagome knelt down to her,and made her look at her"Liar...you're trying to protect someone...who killed me,Rin?" Rin kept her mouth shut. Kagome grabbed her hand. Rin cried in pain"My hand burns!" Everyone watched this scene speechless. A man watched behind Kagome. Rin whispered"I told you...I did it" the boy behind Kagome took his sword out"Why not just kill her,Kagome" Kagome growled,and kick the dude behind her. He flew all the way back to a tree,and hit it. Kagome stood,and walked over to him,and grabbed hi by the shirt"You don't order me around,Haruo!" Haruo smacked Kagome's hand away"It was a suggestion" Takeo whispered"I knew he looked familar" Mayumi whispered"Kagome" Kagome spat"Well I didn't ask for your suggestion" Haruo rolled his eyes,and stood up. Kagome walked over to Rin,and whispered"Just tel me already Rin...is it Kenji?" Rin shook her head. Kagome yelled"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru yelled"Ka...Kagome!" Kagome held her hand to Sesshomaru"Shut up!Who was it,Rin!" Rin sobbed"Souta!" Kagome dropped Rin in shock. Rin fell to the ground. Mayumi let a tear fall. Kagome whispered"Souta?Souta?H...how can it be him...he-

Rin rubbed her neck"That was never your family!They're plan was to kill you before you found out you were a half demon!" Kagome growled"Where is he now" Rin didn't answer. Kagome had tears in her eyes"I'm going to kill him wheater you like it or not!" Rin whispered"How can you kill someone you still love?" Kagome turned her back to Rin,and began to walk up to Haruo. Kagome had a dagger to his neck in a blink of an eye"I...i'm not here to stay,Rin,...I'll kill who I want dead.That's including Kikyo" Mayumi yelled"she had a daughter!You can't kill her,Kagome!" Kagome didn't even look at Mayumi as she grabbed for her sword. Kagome threw the dagger at Mayumi,and it multiplied,and became four. It pinned Mayumi to the tree she stood in front of. Mayumi struggled"Kagome!Don't do this!You can live on in life!If you use your stars!" Kagome yelled"NO!" Takeo yelled"Kagome!Don't make me do this!" Haruo smirked. Takeo looked at Haruo. When he blinked Takeo fell unconciess. Kagome looked back at Rin"Why are you protecting someone you don't now?" Rin whispered"Revenge is a dark thing,Kagome,and that's not you" Kagome glared at Rin"Do you know what you're saying?I am the Star of Darknes" Rin sighed"I give up" Kagome began to walk off"Go right ahead an give up...exactly like everyone else did" Rin asked confused"What do you mean,Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled"I haven't given up on you,Kagome!" Kagome stopped and turned around"Inuyasha...

Inuyasha whispered"I haven't...I still love you" Kagome had tears in her eyes"I love you as well,Inuyasha" Inuyasha wanted to hold Kagome in his arms. Kiss her once again. Kagome turned away"We'll meet again" Haruo followed Kagome. They disappeared in the darkness. Inuyasha sighed"We better return to the village.It's almost dawn" Takeo soon awoke grumbling curses to his younger sister. Mayumi got free. She wanted to hold Kagome as much as Inuyasha,but...she could see it'd be no time soon.

_**Sorry I'm cutting this short.I have to switch computers,and I can't take this document with me!**_

_**Bye**_

_**Red-Miko**_


	2. Inviable

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.1:Screams Of The Stars Chp.2"Inviable"

Kagome,and Haruo walked in the rain. Haruo asked"What are we looking for exactly,Kagome?" Kagome sighed"Looking for some answers" Haruo asked"Are we going to Daiki's castle far west,because we've been walking forever" Kagome sighed"Yes...I'm afraid we are going west" Haruo sighed"Why did Mamoru take your sword?" Kagome mummbled"To strengten himself.That sword...is no longer mine.I can only count on,Hisoka ya" Haruo asked"Secret Arrow's?" Kagome nodded"A technique Kikyo hasn't even figured out yet" Haruo nodded"I see" A huge castle came ino view. Kagome smirked"We're here"

_**Other's**_

Inuyasha asked"What do we do?We can't just sit here and let Kagome do all the work.Let's prove to her we never gave up" Kouga nodded"Yeah" Rin sighed"She jates me now" Sesshomaru shook his head"No,she doesn't.Why didn't you tell her where he was" Rin sighed"She's gonna get hurt again" Kanna shook her head"Kagome can take care of herself.I don't think she went after Souta so soon" Rin whispered"The well was destroyed the day Kagome was killed.Souta is on this side somewhere." Inuyasha asked"Where do you think,Kagome went?" Aisa whispered"Kikyo,and Daiki's castle" Mayumi snapped"Yeah!I hope she isn't going to kill her so soon" Takeo asked"What happened to her sword?" Rin whispered"Mamoru took it from her" Inuyasha asked"How can it be he's more powerful than Naraku?" Kanna asked"What if he brings Naraku back" Rin sighed"I was hoping he wouldn't" Kouga sighed"We've got a lot ahead of us in the mist" Inuyasha nodded remeber what he had wrote back then"The mist won't be clear til everythings peaceful again" Rin rolled her eyes"You guys make it seem as though we've won already!This isn't gonna be a pleasant battle!" Ayame,Miroku,Sango,Kohaku,Kenji,and Ryuu walked in. Along with the younger kids. Ryuu sat down"It's beginning to storm again.This weather's all screwed up" Shippo ran in"Man!It's raining hard out there!" Everyone sighed heavily.

_**Kagome,and Haruo**_

Daiki held his sword"What are you doing here!I thought you were dead!" Haruo smiled"We were reborn.I am the star of sorrow.In other words,Haruo.She is the star of hope,and darkness.In other words,Kagome" Kagome glared at Kikyo"This is partly your fault.War shall befall us all again" Kikyo yelled"We won't be part of it!" Kagome looked at Hakaru who hid behind her father. Kagome smirked"You both will die as well" Kikyo gasped then yelled"How dare you even think of commiting that!" Kagome yelled"You were never meant to have a good life!" Kagome aimed a arrow at Kikyo,and shot it. Kikyo caught it then dropped it fast,before she could say something. Kagome aimed one at Daiki who caught his own. He dropped it fast. It turning into ashes. Daiki looked at the star on his hand that said"_Star of Guiltiness_" Kikyo saying the same. Kagome knelt to the floor,and took a arrow out. It turned into a doll. Hakaru ran to it"A dolly!" Kikyo yelled"Hakaru!Don't!" Hakaru took the doll,and it vanished. A star was on her hand. It read"_Star Of Innocence_" Kagome small and took a real doll out her kimono,and gave it to her. Hakura smiled"Thank you,miss!" Kagome stood up. Kikyo ran to Hakaru,and picked her up"How dare you put star of gulitiness on her!You would actualy kill a child!" Kagome smiled"It does not say that.It says star of innocence.She's clean unlike you two.I would never kill her.You two will!" Kikyo spat"Who will take care of Hakaru!You'll crush her heart!" Kagome thought about it. Haraku looked confused. Kagome sighed"Whatever happens.You better choose the right path!" Kagome stomped out. The stars on Daiki,and Kikyo's palm vanished but Hakaru's remained. Daiki growled"How dare she!" Kikyo spat"She will only die again!Even if it is by my own hands!" Hakaru whispered"She looked so sad,Mommy" Kikyo sighed as did Daiki.

_**In The Forest:Close To Kaede's Village**_

Kagome growled"Mamoru!Show yourself!" Mamoru laid on the branch,and looked down at Kagome"So you still plan on killing me?" Kagome got her bow,and aimed it at Mamoru"Yes!Which will be now!" Kagome let it go. Mamoru dropped to the ground barely dodgeing it. The tree fell to the ground shking it. Birds flew away in fear of the venomous battle that was about to take place. Haruo grabbed both f his swords on his back. Mamoru revealed his sword"So you want to fight?" He spun around and yelled"Cannon Blast!" Kagome was hit,and threw back into the tree behind her. Haruo charged"Why you!"

_**The Village**_

A man ran into the hut"There is a battle going on inside the forest!" Inuyasha stood up"About time we get some action done around here!" Rin stood"I bet it's Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to leave when Satoshi's worried voice came"What's going on?" Inuyasha turned around"There's a bad demon in the forest that we need to take care of.Stay here with Aisa,and Shippo while we leave,okay?" Satoshi nodded. The children,Shippo,and Aisa stayed in the hut as the others set out to the battle in the forest.

_**Mystic Cave**_

Naraku growled. Kagura on the oppsite side of the cave"Why have we been brought back" Naraku hissed"Mamoru.He gave us a cursed star" Kagura looked at her arm to see a scar"Is this suppose to be it?" Naraku nodded"Kagome...will...die!!" Kagura yelled"I am no longer in your ally,Naraku!" Naraku spat"You shall die with her!" Kagura spat"I'll be ready!"

_**Battle In The Forest**_

Kagome giot up,and shot 4 arrows. They hit Mamoru in the back. He cried out in pain. He took them out,and threw them to the ground. Haruo was blown back to the ground. Rain fell widly. Mamoru yelled"Fire Flame!" Kagome wasn't able to dodge. Kagome was about to send it back with her bow but she heard someone yell"_Backlash Wave!_" Kagome ran over to Haruo,and helped him up. Haruo winced"I thought you told them not to interfere?" Kagome nodded"I know.Shake it off" Haruo rubbed his back"I'm fine.You?" Kagome whispered"If only I had the Onyx pearl to strength the arrow,and myself." Inuyasha called"Kagome!Watch out!" Haruo grabbed his swords and blocked the energy ball. Kagome aimed 10 arrows at Mamoru"Take this,Mamoru!" Mamoru laughed"You are too pathetic!" Kagome yelled"You're ven more pathetic,Mamoru!" Mamoru growled,and pointed his sword at Kagome"You're wasting your energy,and your breath!" Haruo backed back to Kagome,and whispered"You get front.I get back.tI found out he's been controling the weather somehow" Kagome grabbed the two swords that was strapped to her back"Alright!Now!" They ran for it. Mamoru smirked"A direct attack?" Mamoru's arm turned into a tentacle. Haruo jumped over his,and yelled"Kagome!Heads up!" Kagome squeaked,and did a back flip then jumped over the tentacle. Haruo slashed at the tentacle. Mamoru spat"Why you!" Sesshomaru aimed his sword"Dragon Strike!" Mamoru was distracted" Kagome yelled"Haruo!The sword!" Haruo ran for Mamoru,but he dodged Dragone strike,and it went for Haruo. Kagome spat"Damn!" Kagome ran for Haruo,and tackled him out the way. The blow hit the ground powerfully. Mamory laughed as he faded"This was only a counterforce" Kagome got up,and pointed her sword at him"You'll die sooner or later you basturd!" He began to laugh,and was fully gone. It began to drizzle lightly. Haruo put his swords back on they straps to his back"So much for your sword.It was within reach of my hands" Kagome put her sword back"I know" Kagome stomped over to Sesshomaru"I did not ask for your help!Any of you!I almost had my sword!" Haruo looked into the shadows of the forest to see Souta"Kagome!Heads up!" Kagome jumped back from the silver arrow. Kagome pointed at Souta"There you are!" Souta stepped out from the trees,and pointed his bow at Kagome"I see you've come back" Kagome aimed one single bow at Souta." He hit it away as if a fly. Kagome growled"Damn it all two hell" Haruo asked"What do we do?" Kagome growled"I don't know" Haruo pulled out his two swords once again"So...you wanna fight?" Kagome looked at her broken bow at Souta's feet. It glowed,and wrapped around his bare ankles. He fell to the ground"Damn it!" Kagome grabbed her sword,and jumped in the air ready to kill Souta til a arrow was shot from out of no where. Haru yelled"Kagome!Look out!" Haruo threw his sword. Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Kagome moved out the way. The arrow hit Haruo's sword. The arrow kept flying,and went toward Haruo. Haruo did a back flip out the way. It turned and went toward Kagome. Kagome squeaked"What the hell!?" Kagome did a back bend. It fleew above her. Souta sat up,and ropped his ankle with a smile on his face. Kagome dodged everytime the arrow went to her. Haruo growled"Enough games!" Kagome yelled"I'm not playing!" Haruo had a vein pop out his forehead"Would you please just cut the thing in half already!" Eveyone sweat dropped except Souta,Kagome,and Haruo. Kagome pulled out her sword,and swung at it. The arrow dodged,and went toward Haruo. Haruo growled,and slashed at it. The arrow dodged,and poked Haruo in the butt. Haruo squeaked"AH!" The arrow popped into a girl with long blonde hair,and blue eyes. Kagome spat"It was you!" Souta took the girls overing hand,and stood up"This is,Mayu" Kagome yelled"And this is my fist about to knock her out!" Mayu smirked"Why so angry,Kagome?" Kagome growled"How do you know my name!" Haruo pointed at Mayu"Yo...You perverted wretch!" Mayu smiled"I'm nothing of the sort" Haruo was red,and started yelling at her. Kagome grabbed a rock and threw it at Haruo. He got hit,and fell over. Kagome yelled"Stop babbling like an old man!" Haruo jumped back up,and yelled"Stop abusing me like some useless fox!" Kagome picked up another rock,and threw it at him. Haruo dodged. Everyone sweat dropped except Kagome,and Haruo who were acting like children. Mayumi yelled"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE POINT!"

Kagome dodged the rock he threw,and looked at Mayumi then Souta"Alright!How did you get here!" Souta smirked"Thats for me to know,and you not to find out" Kagome spat bitterly"Why did you kill me 4 years ago!" Rin began to tiptoe away. Souta looked confused"Kill you?I didn't kill you?I came here on my own will to see you,but when you died I began searching for the person who did!How dare you think I'd kill you!You're still like my sister even if you aren't!Why would I kill you!" Kagome growled"Rin!" Rin was no where to be seen. Sesshomaru asked"Where'd she go?" Kagome shook in anger. Haruo muttered"I know she was lying" Kagome picked a a bigger rock,and threw it at Haruo"You didn't know anything!You would've told me by then!" Haruo dodged it,and yelled"Would you stop that!" Souta sat up"What you do to me with that arrow?" Kagome walked over to him. Kagome bit her finger a line of blood dripped off her finer,and onto the markening. It disappeared. Souta whisperd"Awesome"Kagome stood up"I'm out of here" Mayumi yelled"Kagome!Wait!" Kagome stopped,and turned around"What!What do you want!?" Kagome felt drained. To much energy was used on those arrows. Kagome fell to one knee. Inuyasha ran over to her"Kagome!" Haruo was on the oppsite side of Kagome"Why did you use up that much energy,Kagome" Kagome spat"I want him dead!What else,Mamoru" Haruo sighed"You knew it'd be a waste befoe you did it" Kagome shook Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder"I'm fine" Kagome stood up.

Haruo nuttered"I'm beginning to think Rin was the one who killed you" Kagome sighed,and sat down. Haruo smirked"To tired to walk?" Kagome glared at Haruo. Haruo sighed"I'm going to find me some food" He ran off into the forest. Mayumi sat beside Kagome"Why are you so tired?" Kagome whispered"I need the Onyx Pearl to strengten myself" Kanna whispered"You're already strong enough though" Kagome nodded"Yeah.but my strength is limited" Kanna asked"What can we do?" Kagome sighed"Leave so I can talk to Inuyasha" Everyone nodded,and left. Inuyasha sat beside her"YOu may act you're tough Kagome,but I know inside you want to cry" Kagome clenched her fist"I won't cry anymore.I've cried to much" Inuyasha grabbed her hand,and it unclenched. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder,and cried silently. Inuyasha whispered"I missed you so much,Kagome" Kagome whispered"I missed you more,Inuyasha." Inuyasha made her look at him,and he wiped her tears away. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome kissed back. Revealing all the pain she'd been threw. Inuyasha pulled back"Please stay,Kagome" Kagome whispered back inches from his lips"There are some places.I have to go alone.With Haruo.I can't endanger you again" Inuyasha whispered"I understand,but...you have to let your old friends help you out" Kagome nodded,and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha kissed back passionately. Kagome squeezed his hand then pulled back"How has Satoshi been?" Inuyasha smiled"Great,but...when are you gonna go see him" Kagome smiled"Now...go get him" Inuyasha stood up"Be right back" Kagome relaxed. Kagome whispered"At least it stopped raining" She heard someone squeal momme

Kagome was hugged by Satoshi. Kagome hugged him tightly to herself"Hey there Satoshi.I missed you in my arms so much" Kagome let one single tear fall on his cheek. Inuyasha sat beside her,and Satoshi with a smile on his face.

_**Mystic Cave**_

Mamoru laughed in front of the fire"So.That's her son,and mate?What life would be like to have an apprentice" Naraku sat in the corner"I want to kill Kagome" Mamoru smirked"I guess it would be great to scare her by you appearing.Where is Kagura?" Naraku spat bitterly"She left.She's on the half breeds side" Mamoru smirked"So be it.Youre power is equal to mine.I knew Kagura would betray us so I did not give her any of my own power" Naraku stood"Great,but who killed her?" Mamoru frowned"Surprisingly...I do not know this information,but that girl Rin does.Kagome's going to go after her soon" Naraku grunted"After she's done reuniting with her family" Mamoru laughed. Naraku smirked.

_**Midnight**_

Kagome walked out the hut,and sniffed. She smelt Haruo close by.

"You leaving?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. Kagome nodded"I want to find Rin" Inuyasha captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed back. Soon they pulled back. Kagome smiled"Tell Satoshi I'll be back" Inuyasha nodded"I will" Kagome winked at him,and took off into the forest. Inuyasha sighed"We mated once again.Man...I feel so much better"

Miroku smirked"May I know what you two did" Inuyasha jumped"I didn't know you were awake!" Inuyasha turned blunt red. Miroku smirked"So you did _**that**_?" Inuyasha muttered"Shut up" Miroku laughed queitly. Sango mummbled"Pervert" Inuyasha gasped"You were up too?" Sango hit Miroku on the head"Stop being a pervert,Miroku!" Miroku rubbed his bump"Yes,my dear Sango" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_**In The Forest**_

Kagome ran threw the bushes,and soon found Rin,and Haruo in the clearing. Kagome gasped at the sight. Haruo,and Rin...kissing. Kagome was beyound confused. Wasn't she with Kenji? They pulled back back,and looked at Kagome in shock. Kagome whispered"W...what is going on here?" Rin gulped. Kagome stomped toward Haruo"What's going on!" Rin whispered"I kissed him.So he wouldn't tell you he saw me" Kagome grabbed Rin by the shirt"Doesn't look like that worked now did it?" Rin whispered"If I told you.You'd kill him" Kagome threw Rin to the ground. Vines wrapped around her. Rin struggled"Stop!Kagome!" Haruo sat down and glared at Rin. Kagome grabbed a arrow,and aimed it at Rin's shoulder. Rin yelled"No!What are you doing!?" Kagome let the arrow fly. It hit Rin in the shoulder. Rin screamed in pain. Kagome knelt down to Rin and asked"Who killed me!?" Rin had to tell the truth by the spell which Kagome planted"Setsuru" Kagome whispered"Kazuhiko?" Haruo whispered"He older brother.She only lost her mother,and father to the bandits.Her brother left when he was only 12" Kagome whispered"So...you lied to protect your brother?" Rin cried to her self"Please.Don't.L...let me.Please.I don't want him dying in the hands of you" Kagome growled,and walked over to Rin,then pulled the arrow out. She screamed"OW!" The vines released her. Rin sat up and spat"don't lay a hand on him,Kagome!" Kagome spat"I will kill him,Rin!" Rin yelled"No!Let me kill him!This is MY brother!I will do what I please!I'll kill him!Please!" Kagome whispered"Fine!If he gets in my way again!I will kill him!Why did he kill me anyway!" Rin whispered"I do not know" Kagome aimed a arrow at the tree behind Rin"If he tries this again!This will be him!" Kagome shot the arrow,and it hit the tree. The tree became ashes in a blink of an eye. Rin stood up"Deal" Kagome sighed"Haruo!Let's go!" The two left. Rin whispered"Even if it causes me life?"

"Your life?"

Rin jumped at the familar voice. Rin turned around to see a hurt Kenji. Rin backed up"Kenji?H...how long have you been there?" Kenji walked up to her,and pushed her against the tree"Long enough to see you kiss,Haruo!" Rin whispered"I'm sorry"Kenji whispered"I love you,Rin" Rin whispered"I love you too" Kenji captured her lips. Kenji pulled away"I...want to-

He slipped his hand up her shirt. Rin gasped then smashed her lips onto his. Kenji,and Rin made love that very night. Though Kenji made a very huge mistake doing so.

_**Dawn**_

Rin slipped her shirt on,and whispered"This is goodbye" Rin grabbed Kenji's sword,and disappeared into the forest.

_**Far South**_

Kagome asked"T..that's her plan?" Haruo nodded"She's gonna go deeper into darkness.Even.Go against her family,Kagome" Kagome sighed"Rin.Is it your time already?" Haruo sighed"Is it?" Kagome looked into Haruo's eyes"I do not know"


	3. The Right And Wrong Path

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.1:Screams Of The Dead Chp.3"The Right And Wrong Path"

_**Mid Noon:A Week Later**_

Kagome sniffed"Where are you,Rin?" Haruo whispered"There she is,Kagome" Kagome ducked behind the bush. Rin was knelt to someone. She had blood on her hand. She stood,and turned around. She had blood on her cheek. Kagome whispered"She killed him!Rin!" Rin looked at Kagome,then pulled an arrow. Rin let it fly. Kagome dodged the arrow. Rin aimed two then shot them. Kagome grabbed one then shot it back at her. Rin was about to get hit but Haruo pusher her out the way. Kagome yelled"Haruo!What are you doing!" Haruo yelled"Use your n-

Kagome screamed"Haruo!Look out!" Haruo winced. Pain washed over him. Rin had stabbed him with the dagger in her back pocket. She yanked it out. Kagome's eyes became red"You'll die!" Haruo grabed his shealth,and hit Rin over the head with it then fell to his knees"Kagome...go get help" He fainted.

Kagome screamed"NO!" Kagome ran to his side. Kagome felt an arrow jab into her back. Kagome squeaked in pain. Kagome blasted back to a tree,and knocked unconscious.

_**The Village**_

It rained softly. Kanna whispered"Somethings wrong.I hope Kagome's okay" Inuyasha whispered"I can feel it too.I hope she's okay" Sesshomaru whispered"I hope Rin,and Kagome are okay" Kenji had his arms crossed"Whatever.I hope only Kagome's okay" Sesshomaru glared at him. Kenji didn't seem phased. Mayumi put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He relaxed. Kanna gasped"Kagura's alive!" Shippo asked"How is that so?" Ryuu answered"She was reborn" Shippo asked"By who?"

"His name is Mamoru"

Kanna squealed"Kagura!" Kagura hugged Kanna back"I've missed you so much,Kanna" Kanna whispered"I've missed you more" Ryuu asked"Have you betrayed,Mamoru?" Kagura sat down"Yes.Naraku has the exact same amount of power as Mamrou.Things...are going to get a whole lot uglier" Everyone knew this was true.

_**Deep In The Forest**_

Mayu whispered worried"Kagome!Wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes,and winced at the wound. Mayu whispered"Don't reopen your wound" Kagome winced"It's nothing" Souta asked"What happened to you,Kagome!?" Kagome gasped"Where's Haruo,and Rin!?" Souta whispered"You were here alone about to get eaten by a demon!" Kagome stood"I'll be fine" Mayu asked"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded"I'll be fine!" Kagome ran off. Souta sighed"So stubborn" Mayu nodded agreeing.

_**Close To The Village**_

Kagome winced because she was running out of energy,and the wound hurt so much. Kagome walked into the clearing. The hut just foot steps away she saw Kanna. She gasped"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!Ryuu!Everybody!" (Oh...The kids are at an elders house in a far out village for safety just to let you all know)

Kanna knelt beside Kagome"Kagome!What happened?" Inuyasha and the others ran out. Inuyasha gasped"Kagome!What happened,Kanna!" Kanna yelled"She came from the forest!I don't know" Kagura grabbed a bottle out her kimono pocket then knlet beside Kagome. She let one single drop drip into the wound. Kagome winced"What the heck was that?" Kagura whispered"You were posioned of your powers,Kagome.Who shot you with the arrow" Kagome sat up"I don't know.I was knocked unconscious.Oh no!Harup!Rin!They weere taken!I don't know where they went!" Kagome eye's flashed at the memory!" Kagura grabbed Kagome's shoulder,and shook her lightly"Calm down!" Kagome's eyes became silver again,and tear became to fall down her eyes. Kagome looked at the ground"I promised to protect him" Mayumi hugged Kagome. Sesshomaru asked"R...rin...

Kagome yanked herself away from Mayumi"She tried to kill me!She's the one who killed Haruo!" Sesshomaru whispered"What?" Kagome stood up"She killed Harup" Kagura asked"How do you know he's dead.Your brother probably has him!" Kagome's eyes were a faint red"You don't believe me do you" Inuyasha whispered"I knew Rin was going to do this!" Mayumi yelled"It's obvious she's lying,Inuyasha!" Ayame whispered"Kagome.Rin would never do this!" Kagome yelled"She killed her own brother!" Kagura whispered"This is Mamoru's doing.He got to Rin.His next victium will be...

Kagome whispered"Satoshi" Inuyasha spat"No he won't!" Kagome stood up"I'll kill him!" Inuyasha spat"I'm going with,Kagome!" Sango yelled"Kagome!Why would Rin do something like that!" Kagome yelled"I thought you'd believe me!I guess I was wrong!" Kagome,and Inuyasha ran off. Kagura,and Kanna followed on Kagura's feather. Miroku whispered"I have a bad feeling,maybe,she was telling the truth" Takeo came from the forest"I'm back from the far side.What happened" Mayumi sighed.

_**Farther Out Village**_

The huts were in flames. Kagome yelled"Satoshi!" Kanna yelled"They're in that hut!" Kagome ran into the flaming hut to see one of the elders on the ground. Kagome knelt to him"Where is Satoshi,and the other children!" She coughed"Lord Mamoru has taken them,my lady.I'm afraid my time is up.Satoshi.Is you son?He defended himself very well til he was knocked unconscious" Kagome whispered"Hang in there" She took something out her kimono pocket,and put it in,Kagome's hand. Kagome looked down at it. She saw a garnet necklace. Kagome asked"What's this?" She whispered"Give this to Satoshi on my behalf" Her grip lossened. Kagome whispered"I'll pray for you" Kagome got up,and walked out. Inuyasha asked"What happened!Are you okay!?" Kagome nodded"She told me to give this to Satoshi.How long has Satoshi known that woman?She seems nice" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah.She's like a grandmother to him,Kagome" Kagome put the necklace around her neck"This would be the first person he's lost" Inuyasha nodded"If you weren't here it'd be his second" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha,and put her hand on his cheek"Well,I'm here.I'm never leaving again" Inuyasha pulled her closer"I know you're not because I'm not letting you" Kagome smiled as he captured her lips in a passionate way. Kagome just relaized something. Kagome pulled away"We're not suppose to be doing this!We have to find Satoshi" Inuyasha nodded"Right" They walked off into the forest for they're search. Inuyasha asked"Where do we-

Kagome hissed angerly"When I find Mamoru.I'll stab him 100 times with an arrow" Inuyasha nodded"I'll do it for you.How dare he hurt you,and Sataoshi!" Kagome smiled"Still overprotective" Inuyasha smirked"Yep.I trained Satoshi." Kagome smiled"Good." Inuyasha asked"Where is he anyway?" Kagome whispered"The Mystic Cave.They know we're coming so...keep your eyes open.This would've been so easy if our so called friends helped.Where did Kagura,and Kanna go?" Inuyasha sighed"To convince the others to help.I doubt it"

"You give us no credit,Kagome"

Kagome turned around to see everyone. Kagome gasped,and smiled"You came!" Mayumi nodded. Kagome's smile fell"I'm still not going to talk to any of you.Except Inuyasha,Takeo,Kagura,and Kanna!" Sango groaned"You're so preidictable,Kagome!I knew you were gonna sat that!" Kagome shrugged"Let's get moving!" Sesshomaru asked"Where are they all?" Inuyasha sighed when Kagome didn't answer"The Mystic Cave" Kagura nodded"Yeah.That's where" Inuyasha nodded"Then let's go" Mayumi sighed"I knew Kagome was gonna give us the silent treatment.When one of us gets in danger she'll say something.She's to predictable" Sango nodded"Yeah.I know" Kagome clenched her fist at they're little comment about her being predictable. Inuyasha sighed"Here we go"

Kagura pointed"There's the cave!" Kagome hissed"Be-

Kagome saw Rin aiming a arrow at Takeo from behind. Kagome screamed"Takeo!Look out!" Takeo turned around. Rin let the arrow fly. Kagome ran to Takeo,and pushed him out the way,and dodged the arrow herself. Kagome's eyes went red. Sesshomaru whispered"It's true.She...tried to kill-

Kagome's claws sharpened"I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome charged toward Rin. Rin aimed an arrow at Kagome"This is the end of the line,Kagome!" Kagome dodged the arrow. Kagome sniffed,the stopped running toward Rin. Kagome's eyes became silver again. Kagome backed up. Mayumi asked"Kagome?What's wrong?" Kagome looked at Kenji then Rin. Kagome whispered"Where's Satoshi" Rin smirked"You still have only a pure heart.Darkness cannot overpower you" Kagome whispered"You're lucky." Inuyasha asked"What is wrong,Kagome?" Kagome whispered"She's pregnant.I...can't attack her.That'd be cruel" Kenji's eyes widened. Rin whispered"You call yourself the star of darkness.You pathetic neko!All you can do is sit there and wach time go by" Kagome had began muttering something noone could understand" Rin gasped as a long black line came onto her arm"W...what is this!?" Kagome looked up. Her eyes were red again,and she was smirking"Who said I had to kill you.9 months have now turned into 3 months.When your chikd is born.I will take him,and give him to Kenji...then kill you" Rin went pale. Kagome smirked"I am the star of darkness" Rin grimaced"You will die once again!" Kagome watched Rin fade"You won't be the one to even attempt it" Kagome relaxed and her eyes became silver. Sango whispered"You were telling the truth" Kagome didn't say anything to her. They all walked toward the cave. Kagome walked threw the entrance to only vanish. Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" There was someone cackling evilly. Everyone walked in. Mayumi called"Kagome!" Takeo yelled"Kagome!" Everyone heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha growled"Naraku!"

_**Kagome's POV**_

Kagome screamed as she saw Satoshi on the ground motionless. Kagome ran to his side,and turned him toward her. He had faint scars on his cheek. Kagome whispered"Satoshi!" Satoshi stirred"Momme" "Kagome!"

Madoka,Gina,Kazuki,Emi,and Chiharu ran up to Kagome. Chiharu was shivering"I want momme,and daddy" Kagome whispered"Don't worry.Kohaku,and Aisa are with the others" Gina had Sesshomaru's cold look at that moment"They were beating on Satoshi because he was half demon" Kagome growled"I'm gonna beat on them" Kagome took the garnet necklace off,and put it on Satoshi"The old woman in the village told me to give this to you,Satoshi" Kazuki smiled"We all have one of those.What happened to her?" Kagome sighed"She passed" Satoshi stood"No!They killed her!" Kagome hugged Satoshi"I'm sorry" Emi began to cry"I'm scared" Madoka whispered"Someone's coming" Kagome stood up"Get behind me." In came Naraku"Long time no see,Kagome" Kagome growled,and got a arrow ready"Why do you have them here!?" Naraku smirked"To lure you here of course" Kagome growled"What do you want with me?" Satoshi hugged his mother's leg. Naraku grimaced at Satoshi"You must know by know that you have once again been given a pup by that half breed" Kagome spat"I know!What of it!" Naraku asked"You didn't tell Inuyasha you're pregnant have you?" Kagome spat"Stay out of my way,Naraku!" Naraku laughed"You killed me!I'm not about to let you by!I want you,Kagome!I've fallen in love with you!" Satoshi spat with his eyes turning red"Well,you can't have her!" Naraku spat"Shut up you brat!" Kagome whispered"Satoshi stay behind me!" Satoshi hugged Kagome's leg again. Kagome aimed it at Naraku"You die!Now!" Kagome shot the arrow. It hit Naraku in the shoulder"You wretch!" They all ran past Naraku to the entrance. Kagome saw Mamoru standing before the group. Sango squealed"Emi!" Mamoru grabbed Kagome by the hair"Where are you going!" Satoshi yelled"Let her go!" Kagome yelled"Satoshi!Go to your father!" Kagome elbowed Mamoru in the chest knocking the air out of him. Kagome then kneed Mamoru where the sun doesn't shine. Mamoru fell to the ground. Kagome ran out the cave"Let's go!" Satoshi yelled"Mom!Whatabout Haruo!" Kagome gasped,and ran back in. Inuyasha called"Kagome!" Kagome ran into another room where she smelt his scent. Kagome saw him tyed up. Kagome cut the ropes,and helped him up. Haruo whispered"You came" Kagome hugged him"You're alive" Haruo nodded"I'm fine.Let's go" Kagome put his arm around her shoulder"What happened to your leg" Haruo smirked"Naraku loves to torture people I can see"

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome watched Rin aim the arrow. Kagome spat"Rin!" Rin let it fly. Kagome closed her eyes. Waiting for pain. It never came. Kagome opened her eyes,and gasped"Akane!!" Akane yelled"Leave!I got things here!" Kagome nodded,and ran out the cave. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief. Mamoru had vanished. Kagome looked around"Everyone here!?" Everyone nodded. Kagome asked"Where's Shippo,and Kilala?" Sango sighed"We don't know!They've been missing for 2 days!" Kagome shook her head"Let's just go!" They all ran for it. The sky popped angerly. Rain began to fall.

_**Kaede's Village:Nightfall**_

Kagome finished bandageing Haruo. Haruo sighed"I'm gonna kill Naraku.At least I got his mind off of Satoshi" Kagome asked"You stopped Naraku from beating,Satoshi?" Haruo nodded"I couldn't just sit there.I'd be dead now if it weren't for...forgot her name" Kagome asked"Akane?" He nodded. Kagome whispered"Thank you for saving Satoshi,and staying alive" Kagome hugged him. Haruo hugged Kagome back. Inuyasha watched.

Kagome pulled away"Have you seen Shippo,and Kilala?" Haruo shook his head. Kagome leaned against the wall and watched all the children sleep"I hope they're alright" Haruo nodded"Watching them makes me tired" Kagome whispered"You should get some rest then.This battle is only beginning" Haruo snorted"It'll be over before you know it" Kagome rolled her eyes"Whatever you say.Goodnight" Kagome stood up,and walked over to Inuyasha,and sat down. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome looked at his expression"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked"Haruo.What is he to you?" Kagome looked confused"He's my friend.Like another brother to me." Inuyasha muttered"Don't look so brotherly to me" Kagome grimaced"What's your problem,Inuyasha.There's nothing going on between me,and Haruo.Why would you even think that?" Inuyasha looked the other way. Kagome whispered"I guess this is the wrong time to tell you I'm pregnant.You wanna act all dumb the fine" Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Kagome got up,and walked over to Takeo. Kagome laid her head on his arm. Takeo asked"What's the matter?" Kagome closed her eyes to hold back tears"things are so hard,Takeo" Takeo sighed"Remeber what mom use to say?" Kagome whispered"A family is a place where principles are hammered and honed on the anvil of everyday living" Takeo nodded"Things are gonna get harder,but theres always something that improves." Kagome opened her eyes to let one single tear fall"How are things gonna get easier,Takeo?" Takeo whispered"For instance you're gonna have another pup" Kagome whispered"I know,but...Inuyasha thinks I'm in love with Haruo.Sure I love him,but as a brother.Not that way.Why would he even think that.If I loved Karuo that way do you think I would've became his mate,or come back to see him." Takeo sighed"I don't know what to say about that" Kagome whispered"Can I sleep right here?" Takeo nodded"Sure" Kagome relaxd,and let sleep take over. Takeo put his blanket on Kagome,and laid her on his lap.


	4. Master Ranzatsu

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!

Story Behind Stories Chp.4"Longest Day Ever"

_**6PM**_

Kagome called"Sango!Ayame!Rin!Are you ready!Come on!"

The three ran down the stairs. Kagome sighed"About time you three!"

Sango sighed"Alright.Let's go! bet the boys beat us to the hotel"

The four walked out,ad got into Sango's car. The sped off to the beach in Kyoto.(I'm not sure there is one)

_**Kyoto Beach:Silver Waves (I don't think there is a silver waves there.This is made up)**_

Kagome got out to see Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha argueing. Miroku,and Kouga stood there shaking his head.

Kagome walked over.

_"What's up?"_

Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha stopped argeuing. Inuyasha looked at how Kagome looked in her bathing suit and stammered"N...n...nothing"

Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin,and went into daze mode. Same for Kouga,and Miroku.

Kagome,Sango,Ayame,and Rin dazed at they're muscular chest. Soon Ayame snapped out of it.

Ayame poked Kagome"Kagome?"

All the boys,and girls snapped back to earth. Sango walked over to they're umbrella that was stuffed in the sand,and sat her thing down. Kagome,Ayame,and Rin walked over.

Kagome asked"What now?"

Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Kagome screamed"Inuyasha!Put me down!Sango!" Sango laughed but was soon picked up as well.

Sango screamed"Miroku!I'm gonna kill you!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome into the water. Kagome went under water,as did Sango. After while.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Something grabbed him by his feet,and pulled him under. Inuyasha looked around,and saw Kagome smiling at him. Kagome surfaced,as did Inuyasha. Kagome laughed"You got scared"

Inuyasha asked"How can you hold your breath that long?"

Kagome smiled"I took swim lessons when I was a kid"

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him"Mind given me some lessons?"

He leaned in. Kagome turned red. She heard Sango call her name. Kagome pulled back"Uh...excuse me"

Inuyasha grunted,and let go of her waist. Kagome swam over to Sango.

Sango smirked"I could tell you weren't ready to kiss him"

Kagome hugged Sango,and pulled back"Thank you!You are a total life savor!"

Sango laughed"Thanks...but I have some bad news"

Kagome's smile fell"W...what?"

Sango smiled nervously"Well...I can tell you when you don't kiss him the first time.He gets very testy"

Kagome stammered"W..what y..you m..mean?"

Sango smiled"Well...it's sorta a good thing.He kisses you very passionately.There's no teeling when.It's always a surprise"

Kagome whispered"It'll be my first kiss."

Sango gasped"Oh my gosh!Well...you'll enjoy it"

Kagome laughed.

Everyone played around,swam,and talked about stuff. Soon the sky began to rumble.

Kagome whispered"We better head back to the hote-

The sky popped angerly,and rain began to fall. Kagome,and Sango hugged each other and screamed.

Sesshomaru called"Hey!Let's head back!"

Everyone got they're things and headed back.

_**East Gate Hotel**_

Kagome slipped on her loose black t-shirt,and black pj pants. Kagome dried her hair then walked out the bathroom. Sango called"Pizza,Kagome!"

Kagome walked over,and grabbed a plate then a cheese pizza"Thanks"

Everyone ate. Inuyasha,and Kagome kept stealing looks at each other.

Sango,and Ayame were the only ones who noticed.

Kouga asked"What we doing tommorow?"

Sesshomaru shrugged"Well...wanna show them the mall,Kagome?"

Kagome nodded"What if May is there,Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed"Just tell her you can burn down her house again"

Kagome laughed sarcasticly"Not funny" Sesshomaru laughed.

Sango asked"So her names May?"

Kagome nodded"Yeah.So are a bunch of other people I want to punch" Everyone laughed.

Soon everyone fell asleep. Sango,Ayame,and Rin had the bed. Kagome slept on the floor beside Inuyasha. AWAY from Miroku.

Kagome shivered in her sleep as she dreamed of her past:

_A 10 year old,Kagome,sat on the floor tied up,and laid on her side on the floor. Kagome tried to sit up but to no avail. Kagome watched the man walked back and forth. Kagome's mother,Hana,had torn clothing. She had just been raped. Sitting there crying her eyes out. The man smirked"When I say I want something!I better get it!" Her father,Daichi,spat"Let the rest of my family go,Hikino!"_

_Hikino kicked Daichi in the side"Shut up!"_

_Kagome screamed"Don't touch him!"_

_Daichi whispered"Kagome,shhh...it's alright"_

_Kagome sobbed"No!Please stop hurting my daddy!"_

_Hikino spat"Reii!Give me the pistol!I'll teach you to speak out of line you brat!"_

_The man beside him gave him the gun. Hikino pointed the gun at Kagome. Daichi tripped Hikino,and broke the rope. Daichi ran over to Kagome"Kagome!If I die remeber I love you!Never ever think this is your fault!" _

_A gun shot went off. Hikinoi turned around to see blood surround Souta"N...no!Souta!No!You basturd!" Kagome got loose,and ran to her bother who now laid dead"Souta!Souta!Please!No!" _

_Hikino shot Daichi in the heart twice"Die!" _

_Kagome's eyes went silver. Her mother screamed"Daichi!No!No!Souta!" _

_Hikino laughed and pointed the gun at Kagome"This...is all your fault.You won't have a day of sleep without dreaming about this you-_

_The door bursted open. Inu Taisho had a gun in his hand. He shot Reii,and Hikino in the heart. The fell to the ground motionless. Sirens were heard. Kagome cried over her father"Dad!" Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome,and pulled her off of him._

_Kagome screamed"Souta!Dad!No!Let me go!"_

_**Reality**_

Kagome tossed in her sleep calling her father,and brother's name. Everyone woke up. Sango ran to the light switch and turned it on. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome"Kagome!Wake up!" Kagome woke up,and cried in his arms.

Sango whispered"Is s.she okay,Sesshomaru?"

Rin had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sympathy. Ayame rubbed her watery eyes. Kouga hugged Ayame. After while Kagome stopped crying because Sesshomaru told her comforting words. Kagome stood up"I...need some air"

Inuyasha watched her leave out the balcony door. Sesshomaru sighed"She still hasn't gotten over that"

Sango asked with tears"What happened"

Sesshomaru sighed,and began to tell them. After he told Inuyasha got up,and walked out onto the balcony closing the door behind him. Kagome looked at the night sky. The night breeze comfronting her.

Inuyasha stood beside her,and whispered"I'm sorry about your brother,and father,Kagome"

Kagome wiped her tears away"It's okay.I'll be alright"

Inuyasha whispered"No you won't.You won't be alright til your barrier is broken"

Kagome felt his hand slip into hers. Kagome turned his way,and looked into his soft eyes.

Kagome smiled,and turned his way.

Inuyasha whispered"I lost someone close to me.Me,and Sesshomaru did"

Kagome whispered"Who?He never told me"

Inuyasha looked at the sky"My little sister,Shiroi...she got sick when she turned 7.She was a year younger than me.That's why my parents divorced they kept fighting over her death.My mom was a wreck"

Kagome squeezed his hand"I'm sorry"

Inuyasha miled"No.She's okay up there.I let go.It's your turn.Sesshomaru treats you like a sister"

Kagome nodded"Yeah...I guess so"

Inuyasha asked"You ever had a boyfriend,Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a light pink"N...no"

Inuyasha pulled her to him"Have you ever been kissed?"

Kagome didn't think she could answer. She felt like she'd melt anytime soon. Inuyasha smirked,and captured her lips into a kiss. It was ablaze,heated,and passionate.

Kagome gasped as his tongue massaged her own. Kagome kissed him back losing all clear thinking. He put his hand on her hip pushing her closer to himself.

Sango,Sesshomaru,Rin,Ayame,Miroku,and Kuga watched surprised,and intrested.

Sango squealed"I was so right!Boo yaa!" Rin rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha,and Kagome finally pulled back. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha"That was my first kiss,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smirked"Well,I'm lucky.I have a question for you,Kagome"

Kagome asked"What?"

Inuyasha smirked"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled"Yes"

Inuyasha smirked"Good" He captured her lips into a gentle,warm,and passionate kiss.


End file.
